Amor Vincit Omnia
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Miley has a secret. Oliver does too. They have two weeks to come clean with each other before it's all too late. Set in their senior year of high school. Reviews make me happy! ...don't own, don't sue...
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Robby had been in Tennessee for the past week, and she was getting home this afternoon. Oliver was waiting on the front steps when the car pulled up.

"Oliver," she said delightedly, bounding out of the car to meet him. "What are you doing here?"

"Missed you too," he said, smiling at her.

"Come on," she said, stepping forward and hugging him. "I _did_ miss you." She relished the warmth of his t-shirt. "But seriously," she said, "what are you doing here?"

He smiled mysteriously and went to get something. He returned with a full bouquet of flowers.

"Are these for me?" she cooed, accepting them and burying her nose in them. "They're beautiful." She looked up suspiciously. "What's the catch? Hannah tickets?"

"No catch," she said, unable to keep from smiling. "Go to Prom with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" He nodded and she squealed gleefully, catapulting into his arms. He caught her and laughed.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Miley continued to squeal.

♥♥♥

The trip had two weeks left of their senior year of High School. One week from Saturday was Prom. The next Saturday was graduation.

Lilly was overjoyed to hear that her two best friends were going to Prom together. She, herself, had been asked by a guy named Ben from her math class, with whom she was very taken.

♥♥♥

"So how was Tennessee?" Lilly asked, lacing up the back of Miley's dress.

"It was really good," Miley said, smiling at her friend in the mirror. "Daddy and I had a great time."

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" Lilly asked, turning around to check out her own dress.

Miley didn't answer her for a moment. Finally she turned around to face her friend. "Lilly, I can't believe that I'm saying this…this is going to sound so weird."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I'm moving."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're moving?" Lilly echoed incredulously.

"Yeah. In two weeks."

Lilly shook her head dazedly. "But how? Why? _Where_?"

"Daddy and I are moving back to Tennessee." Miley watched her friend carefully, anxious to see her reaction.

"Are you excited?" Lilly finally said, not knowing what else to ask.

"I guess…" She thought for a long moment before continuing. "As much as I love Tennessee…this is really my home now. The beach, you, Oliver…"

Lilly looked at her suddenly. "Oliver. Have you told him yet?"

"No," Miley said, sounding unhappy. "I haven't found the right time yet."

"Well, pick a good one," Lilly advised. "Because this is quite a surprise."

♥♥♥

Lilly walked over to Oliver's locker, completely unnoticed by Oliver himself, who was gazing across the hall...at Miley.

"So, were you going to tell her you're in love with her, or just hope she figures it out for herself based on the fact that the mere sight of her makes you drool?"

Oliver looked surprised to see her standing there. "I'm not drooling," he said defensively, turning away to wipe his mouth.

"Details," Lilly said. "And you missed a spot."

He glared at her. "Look, I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but—"

"_Dude_," she said, slightly exasperated. "Just be honest with yourself: you may be over Hannah Montana, but you want to be all over Miley Stewart."

He looked at her desperately. "Don't tell her?"

Lilly shrieked and leapt at him. "I knew it!" she cried triumphantly, hugging him tightly.

"Shh! Please!" he said anxiously. "I'm waiting for the right time to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Miley came up to them, looking back and forth between them expectantly. Oliver looked horror-stricken.

"Ah, that he, uh, got you a corsage!" Lilly jumped in. "He picked it all out by himself—aren't you proud of him?"

"Great," he muttered in Lilly's ear. "Now I'll have to go buy one."

"Is that all? Man, I thought it was something _huge_—"

"Like he was moving away?" Lilly asked innocently.

"_No_, like he'd gotten a limo," Miley said, glaring at Lilly.

"You _have_ a limo," she pointed out.

"Well!" Miley said, feeling sheepish. "I suppose I should have thought of that. I have to go." She turned and left.

Lilly turned to Oliver and said seriously, "You should really tell her soon. Otherwise you might lose your chance forever."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver said heavily. Only he didn't.

-------------

a/n: yeah, I know my chapters are really short--I'm sorry! I write all my stories in a small journal-stly notebook, and the pages make the chapters look longer when I'm dividing them up. Hopefully I'll be updating just ebout every day, though, so that should help a little. Hey, you know what else would be great? Reviews! I just love seeing the numbers go up! Um...PS I just wrote a fluffly little one-shot last night and I came up with a few more fun ideas while I was at work today, so we'll see what I post over the next few days...yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver drove himself to Miley's house, sweating the whole way. Lilly had berated him constantly about Miley, and they had finally agreed upon (in the sense that Lilly had vowed to disembowel him if he didn't follow through) Prom night as a good time to tell her how he felt about her. He let himself in and sat on the edge of the couch waiting for her.

"Hey, Ollie-boy, what do you think?" Miley asked, gliding into the room. He jumped to his feet and gaped at her. She was a vision in yards of midnight blue silk and her dark hair fell in luminous waves around her sweet face.

"You look beautiful," he told her, smiling. He held up her corsage and met her in the middle of the room.

"Aw, thanks bud. I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and then stepped back so she could pin the boutonnière to his jacket. He carefully tied the corsage onto her wrist, being vigilant to concentrate solely on the flower and avoid getting lost in her eyes.

"You picked this out yourself?" she asked, holding it up to smell it. He nodded and she smiled at him. She took his hand. "Come on, we're picking up Lilly and Ben on the way there." She led him outside and he followed her happily.

…

Lilly stepped into the limo, Ben right behind her, and zeroed in right away on the face that Oliver and Miley were still holding hands. She asked him with her eyes if he'd told her. He shook his head slightly and shrugged to answer that he hadn't and that he had no idea what this sudden friendliness on her part was about. And although he did not express it, Lilly knew he was not about to question her behavior simply because he had not initiated it. They dined out on an open patio. There were candles on the tables, a light breeze was present, and soft music was playing.

"Fancy place," Lilly commented.

The four teenagers chatted happily, and Oliver actually relaxed enough to enjoy himself. If it weren't for Lilly who kept giving him stern, impatient looks, he could have been downright cheerful. Towards the end of the meal, Miley excused herself to call her dad.

Lilly waited until Miley's back was turned to gesture at Oliver to follow her. He shook his head and mimed her phone usage. Lilly pointed firmly at him and then Miley, and Oliver shook his head vehemently. A silent but furious battle began, climaxing when Ben interrupted, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No," Lilly said, getting up and yanking Oliver out of his seat. He glared at her crossly and rubbed his arm. "He was just leaving." She gave him a good shove and he went, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

♥♥♥

"Daddy, this is so hard," Miley said into her phone. "We're having such a good time. I think it'll break his heart to hear that I'm leaving him." She paused to listen. "I know, you're right. Oh, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell him, though. Of course I also wish I didn't have to move." She saw Oliver walking her way. "I gotta go, daddy, talk to you later." She hung up hastily and met Oliver. "Hey, were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I swear." He held up both palms in oath. "I just…I was looking for you. I missed you."

She looked sad. "I was gone for two minutes and you missed me?"

"Yeah, I guess." He laughed nervously. "Listen, there's something I wanted to tell you--"

"That's so sweet!" she said, cutting him off and patting his arm playfully. She headed back towards the table and Oliver hung back for a moment, sighing and wishing she would figure out already how he felt about her. How obvious did it have to be? _Lilly_ had figured it out, for goodness sakes!


	4. Chapter 4

Prom was held at a resort hotel in a large, spacious ballroom. It was decked out in streamers, lights, balloons, confetti, and flowers. "Look at this place, it's amazing!" Miley declared, staring around in childlike wonder.

Oliver stared longingly at her. Lilly elbowed him sharply. "Ow!" He glared. She took his arm and roughly dragged him to the side.

"You have _got_ to buck up and tell her!" she said firmly.

"I know!" he said.

"You're not taking this seriously," she continued, circling him. "You do not love someone for—" she stopped and considered him. "How long have you had this thing for her anyway?"

He carefully avoided eye contact. "Ohh, I don't really know," he said elusively.

She hit his arm. "Oliver! Have you liked her since you met her?" she demanded.

"No!" he said loudly. She gave him the evil eye. "For a while I had that thing for Hannah Montana," he said sheepishly.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Lilly cried. "I can't _believe_ this!"

Miley and Ben moseyed over. "What's all the hullabaloo?" she asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. "Let's go get our pictures taken." She took to the idea right away, grabbed his hand again, and dragged him over for pictures. They took the traditional dance couples photograph, standing side by side, his arm around her waist. Then they took two more; the second of her hugging him and grinning hugely; the third of her kissing his cheek.

Miley was having the best night ever with her best friend.

Oliver was worried that is he didn't tell her soon he'd explode.


	5. Chapter 5

Miley and Oliver were out on the dance floor; so far it had been mostly fast songs. Miley was jumping around, really seeming to enjoy herself; Oliver wished he could have felt as carefree, but his untold secret was weighing his heart down like a brick of lead.

When at last a slow song came on, he put his hand lightly on her waist. She looped her arms about his neck and smiled serenely at him. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," she said, and he thought she sounded nervous

"Me too," he said eagerly. Was this happening? He took a deep breath. "Miley, I love you," he said quickly, just as she said, "I'm moving."

"What?" he said. He couldn't have heard her right. He felt sinking disappointment that just when he had finally worked up the nerves to confess his love for her, she'd spoken right over him.

"I'm moving," she repeated. "Back to Tennessee."

"When?" he asked, shocked.

"Right after graduation," she told him. "My dad's signing the mortgage for the new house right now."

"Wow," he said woodenly, seeming to operate on auto-pilot. "That's great."

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said suddenly. "You're my best friend in the world."

"Me too," he said, amazed that his heart was still beating when he felt so dead.

"Thanks for making this so easy," she told him, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you." Then she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to sway to the music. Oliver held onto her tightly, feeling his whole life spin horribly out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly showed up at his house the next morning. "What happened?" she asked excitedly. "Miley's in a great mood."

"I'll tell you what happened," he said angrily, looking up at her. "She's _moving_. She's moving back to Tennessee." He stood up, looking visibly agitated.

"Well, did you tell her?" Lilly persisted.

"Of course I did," he snapped, pacing. "She thought I meant as a friend, so she told me she did too." He stared moodily out at the ocean. "Then she told me she'd miss me, and she kissed me." Lilly looked ecstatic. He shook his head sadly. "Just friendly again, I think," he said. "Why do girls _do_ that?"

"I'm sorry," she said, unable to find any other words. He sat down on the steps.

"This is just my luck," he said miserably. "I can't believe she's leaving," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ollie-boy." She sat next to him and put an arm around him.

♥♥♥

"So, I heard you talked to Oliver."

"Yeah, I did. You know, he took it pretty well. He's such a great guy. He told me he loved me—isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," he's a sweetie alright."

"Hey, I've got to go start packing—daddy thinks I'm already all packed up—bye!"

Lilly stared at the phone in amazement. What hope was there now?

------------

a/n: sorry these chapters are so dang short! umm...I don't really have an excuse...I guess I just have to update more often!


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver wandered up the beach to Miley's house. He found her sitting outside surrounded by what appeared to be the entire contents of her bedroom.

"Hey," she said, looking up and smiling when she saw him.

"What's going on?" he asked, stepping around a large pile of shoes.

"I'm packing up my stuff, but it's just so nice out, I couldn't stand to be inside all day." He nodded. He was standing over her, casting her in shadow. "So what brings you here?"

"I just came by to talk," he said.

"Sure. About what?"

"Well, you," he said. "Moving."

"I know, isn't it weird?" she said exciedly. "This time next week I'll be all the way across the country in a different state."

"Weird," he said. "Why do you have to move anyway?" he blurted suddenly.

She gave him a secret smile. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she said leaning in, "but daddy met with his old manager Marty while we were in Tennessee and he offered him a record deal—it's such a great opportunity!"

"That's great," Oliver said, feigning enthusiasm.

"_And_ he met up with some girl he knew in high school. He didn't say much, but if you ask me he didn't so much know her as _date_ her…" He forced a half chuckle. Silence fell between them. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking that it sounds like the only reasons you have for moving are really your father's reasons."

"He's my dad, Oliver. I can't just _not_ go."

"Why not? You're almost eighteen. If you don't really want to go, then you don't really have to."

"Well, even if you do have a point, daddy and I are moving. We've already sold the house and bought a new one."

Oliver nodded and looked away. He sat by her while she worked for a while longer, less than a few feet from her side but feeling a million miles away from her already. The bright sun was shining directly down on him, but he felt cold to the core. "I think I'm going to head home," he said, getting to his feet.

She looked up at him, shading her eyes. "Call me later, okay?" He nodded and left.

…

Lilly found him lying on the beach, one arm flung over his face.

"It might be easier if she was sad about going," he said glumly. If it had been any other topic, she would have said he was whining. But whining, she had always known, was where the trivial was concerned; this was real.

"She didn't seem sad to you?" Lilly thought that sounded strange.

"She seemed really excited about it," he said bitterly. He sat up and stared straight out at the water. She watched him with sad eyes, knowing that however much she would miss Miley (which was a whole lot), that for Oliver is must be even harder—he was losing a best friend and the girl he loved all at once.

"I just wish I could make her stay," he burst out angrily.

"I know you do," she said. "And I'll help you in any way I can. But I just don't know that we can stop her."

He groaned and put his face in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday at school the seniors were all of a buzz. The next day was their last day of high school; the day after that was graduation.

The three sat outside during lunch planning the next few days. They decided that Thursday night they would go out to dinner, and Lilly would spend the night at Miley's to help her finish getting packed.

Friday night they would watch movies together, and the next afternoon Miley would fly out and meet Robby Ray in Tennessee.

"I'll bet they don't have your favorite restaurant in Tennessee," Oliver said suddenly.

"They don't have to," Miley replied. "All the food is amazing."

"Well, I doubt that any of the video stores there have a four dollar, three movie deal."

"Oliver," she said patiently. "Blockbuster is a chain; they have the same deals nationwide."

"Are there any palm trees?" he asked slyly.

"No, but there are actual trees that give shade."

"Well what about the beach? The ocean?"

"No and no, but we always drive out to visit our relatives in Georgia. They have a _beautiful_ house right on the Atlantic Coast."

Oliver fell silent; Lilly wondered in exasperation how it was that Miley failed to hear what he was actually saying: "In Tennessee they don't have _me_."

♥♥♥

"It's our last day _ever_!" Miley squealed excitedly when she saw Oliver the next morning. He tried to smile too, but it was difficult, when what he had heard her say was "Two days until I leave you _forever_!"

"Wow," she continued. "Time has gone by so fast. I feel like I just got here yesterday."

Oliver gazed at her, thinking the very same thing.

---------------

a/n: ahhh I'm sorry this is so short, but you guys I'm so excited! I got a date for HC last night! I'm going to Homecoming with a gorgeous boy! I could not BE more excited right now, you have no idea! Okay, I'm done I swear. Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, duh,a nd of course I don't own Blockbuster. Whatev :)


	9. Chapter 9

At dinner that night, Miley was trying not to bring her friends down by becoming teary-eyed. Lilly was watching Oliver with concerned eyes. And Oliver looked distraught; he hadn't touched his food, and wouldn't look at anyone.

Afterwards they walked outside along a shaded path. Oliver was sullen and stony-faced. Lilly tried talking to him but he shook his head at her. She thought quickly and then whipped her phone out. "Hello?" she said to herself. "No, I can barely hear you." The other two stopped to wait for her but she waved them on, stepping aside to pretend to take her call.

Miley and Oliver walked in silence for a spell. Then she took his hand and laced their fingers together. "You okay?" She peered at him curiously. He looked up at her. "You've been quiet all day."

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said solemnly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Oliver, me too." She stopped and turned him to face her. "I can't imagine a day without you. But you'll come and visit me, won't you? And I will."

He nodded, feeling hopeless, but saying nothing because he didn't want to burden her with his problems. She pulled him into a hug and he rested his head alongside hers.

As he held her in his arms, he was drawn back in memory to the night of Prom, hours after he had found out his world was ending. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the way home, and he had held her. And as he looked down at her sleeping in his arms, he felt the strangest sensation, that she was slowly slipping away from him, and there was nothing that he could do to prevent it.

♥♥♥

The next day at graduation was the hardest yet for Oliver. He endured the hopeless feeling that he could not make Miley stay, and the chastising of everyone around him telling him to smile for his graduation pictures for Pete's sake. The whole day passed by him in a surreal blur.

He went straight home afterwards and fell asleep. If Lilly hadn't called and woken him up he probably would have slept right through movie night.

The girls had picked some chick flick, which didn't bother him because he couldn't concentrate on anything beyond his own misery anyway.

Halfway through whatever movie it was, the two leads came together and declared their love for one another. Oliver wanted to scoff loudly and bitterly, but just then Miley, beside him, cooed at the sweetness and cozied up to his shoulder. "Don't you wish real life was like that?"

He sat stone-still, feeling his heart race. "The perfect love story? Yeah."

Later on in the movie there was a loud and dramatic scene in which the male lead was leaving, and his female costar was tearfully pleading for him to stay. Miley burst out, " Why can't he just stay? Why isn't her love enough for him?"

Oliver thought his ears had caught on fire. His heart was stinging with a thousand repressed "I love you"s.

Miley was still leaning against him. He pushed her off gently and got up. "I have to go," he said abruptly, stumbling in the dark to the door.

"Right now?" Miley asked, sounding concerned. She got up on her knees and peered over the back of the couch at him. In the background the woman wailed, "Stay! Stay! I love you!"

"Yeah," Oliver said, and left.

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments. "We didn't get to say goodbye," Miley said finally, her voice very small and quiet.

Lilly paused the movie. "Listen," she said. "I think this whole situation is really hard for him. He's pretty attached to you."

"I know, he's such a good friend. I was really dreading breaking the news to him, you know. But he was so accepting of it. I guess I didn't want to upset him anymore than necessary by telling him how scared I am to move back, and how much I really don't want to, and how much I'm going to miss you two. Leaving you guys…it's really hard."

"I know." Lilly leaned forward to hug her best friend, and they both began to cry silently. They cried because they would miss each other, and because Tennessee was so far away. And Lilly cried also because her heart was breaking for Oliver.

They sat in silence in the dark. Finally one of them started the movie again.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Oliver was storming home. He felt angry, confused, sad, heart-broken, and alone. He let himself into his house and fell into bed.

He woke up the next morning to his cell phone vibrating on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up and squinted at the tiny screen. "Thirty-seven missed calls from Lilly." He blinked. "That's ridiculous." He called her back.

"Where have you _been_?" Lilly demanded.

"Sleeping," he yawned. "Why?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon!"

"Wow, time flies when you're hopeless and alone," he said bitterly.

"Stop being stupid. I want you to pull yourself together. Take a shower, take a walk, eat something. Miley's plane leaves at five. Do you want to go with me to see her off?"

"Does a burn victim want to take a bath in a tub of lemonade?"

"Alright, I'm trying really hard to be sympathetic, but you're making that very difficult."

"I don't _want_ sympathy," he said, suddenly, irrationally, angry. "I want _Miley_." He hung up and tossed the phone aside. He slammed outside and wandered down the beach. He threw himself down on the sand when he was far enough away from his house and stared out at the waves, amazed that the ocean was so calm when he was so stormy inside.

He must have fallen back asleep; the next thing he heard was someone calling his name. He sat up abruptly and say Lilly running towards him. "Hey?" he said, blinking the sleep away.

"What are you _doing_?" She jerked him roughly to his feet and began dragging him across the sand.

"What?" he said. "Let go."

"It's almost four!" she nearly shrieked. "I sent Miley to the airport in a cab. If you want a last goodbye, then we have to go _now_."

"What's the point?" he said. "I'm just going to go and watch her walk away, and get my heart broken all over again. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Wow." She shook her head. "I really didn't think you'd give up like that. I'm disappointed in you." She shrugged. "Have it your way." She turned to walk away.

He gaped at her. "What would you have me do? She's _leaving_. She has her ticket, she's all packed—nothing I can say will even matter now, so what's the point?"

"The point?" She came back towards him. "Didn't you watch the movie last night? If you'd stayed for the whole thing you would know that love prevailed and they stayed together. _He didn't leave_."

"It was a _movie_," he sneered. "They _had_ to make up."

"Yeah, and this is _love_," she shot back. "Oliver, you love her. You know that, I know that: make her believe it."

"It's too hard," he complained.

"Fine," she said. "Be that way. But if this is how the next years of our lives are going to be, count me out. As for right now, I'm going to go say goodbye to my best friend. You owe her the same courtesy." She turned and hiked up the beach.

"Lilly, wait!" He tore after her and they ran together to Lilly's car.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost four-thirty when they got to the airport. They raced inside, dodging motorized carts and piles of luggage. They stopped short when they saw the winding security lines.

Oliver cursed and threw his head back. "Thwarted again. See? I told you. Now I won't even get to see her."

"Hardly," Lilly said determinedly. She pulled her mother's credit card out of her pocket and ran up to the ticket counter. "Two, please."

"It's not a movie theatre," Oliver snipped. She shushed him.

"Where to?" the ticket attendant asked.

"Your cheapest tickets out of here." She winked. "We're on a surprise senior trip. We graduated yesterday. The surprise is that we never know where we'll end up."

The attendant smiled and handed Lilly two tickets after scanning the Visa card. "Enjoy your trip."

"Back in business!" Lilly cheered.

"Vegas?" Olive demanded incredulously, waving the tickets at her. "We don't want to go to Vegas."

"We just need to get past security and then we can get into the terminal and find Miley."

They lined up, went through the security sensors and then located Miley's flight on the Departures list. "A30, let's book it."

They raced down the terminal hallway, skidding to a halt at the gate. "Miley!" Lilly hollered.

The brunette turned in surprise and a smile broke across her face. She dropped her bags and ran towards them. "I didn't think you'd come!" She caught them both in a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it," Lilly said, hugging her again.

"Thanks for coming," Miley said, hugging Oliver. "I'll miss you so much."

"Oliver has something to tell you."

Miley looked expectantly at him. "What is it?"

Lilly took a few steps back to give them some privacy.

He floundered for a moment; then he found her eyes, found that he could not look away, and then the truth spilled out.

"Remember at Prom, when you told me you were moving, and I told you I loved you?" She nodded. "I really meant it. But not—not just—" He glanced at Lilly. She nodded encouragingly. "It's not just that I love you. Miley, I'm _in_ love with you. I'm so in love with you, and it kills me that you're going. Please don't; please stay here. Don't go to Tennessee. I'll do anything. Just—don't leave me."

She stared at him in open-mouthed shock. "What? You—love—?"

"I know, I know, I should have told you earlier; but I was afraid, I didn't think you loved me back. And—that doesn't even matter anymore; I just don't want you to leave me. Don't go, Miley, please."

"Oliver, I—"

'Final boarding call, Flight 897, non-stop to Nashville. Final boarding call."

"I have to go." She turned to get her bags. He grabbed her hands.

"Please don't." His eyes were shiny and he was pressing his lips together. "I'll do anything. Anything. Don't leave me."

'Please, God, please, please, let her stay,' he prayed fervently.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm sorry." She turned and got her bag and was gone.

The terminal suddenly grew very silent. Oliver stood perfectly still, staring at the locked gray door, and watching the large white plane outside the window that would take his beloved away.

Lilly walked up to him. "Oliver?" she said quietly.

A single tear dropped from his eye. "I thought—" his voice cracked. "I thought she'd stay."

"I know," she said, putting her arms around him. "I really did, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Miley sat by the tiny airplane window, the past five minutes running on a continuous, jumbled loop through her head. 'He loves me? How can he just spring that on me ten minutes before I leave? He's had two whole weeks. If he'd told me earlier, maybe—maybe we could have talked about it or something. I'm eighteen, with enough time I could have changed the flight…But I mean, what was he thinking? That I would just drop everything and tell him I love him, too? I have tickets. I have my dad to meet. I have…I have to get off this plane.'

She stood up suddenly.

A passing flight attendant asked her to please sit down and fasten her seatbelt, they were about to take off.

"You don't understand, I have to get off this plane."

"It's too late for that. The captain's preparing to taxi."

"No, this is urgent…I—I'm going to throw up!" The man in the seat next to her inched closer to the aisle. Miley glared at him.

"The best I can offer you is an air-sickness bag and the lavatory once we're in the air—now please, miss, take your seat."

"But I _have_ to get off—I forgot something very important!"

"Sit _down_, miss, _please_."

Miley sat down in frustration, fuming.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She rooted through her bag and jammed her Hannah wig onto her head. She jumped up. "Look everyone! It's me, Hannah Montana! Who wants autographs?"

Chaos erupted in the plane.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's go, Oliver," Lilly said softly. "I'll take you home." She was lightly rubbing his back. He was beyond distraught, beyond words, beyond consolation.

Halfway down the hall Lilly turned around once to see what the commotion was. She whipped back around a moment later. It was incredible—it was impossible.

A whole bustling flood of people was pouring out of gate A30.

Oliver kept walking, completely unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly a very familiar popstar burst out of the crowd. "Oliver!" she called, sprinting. "_Oliver_!" She saw Lilly, who pointed, wordlessly, down the hall.

"OLIVER!" He turned around and stared in confusion and disbelief.

He barely had time to register the blonde beauty tearing towards him and the tears pouring down her face before she had thrown herself at him, arms tight around him.

She was kissing his face, his mouth, crying and saying, "Of _course_ I love you, of course I do. How could I not?"

"Miley?" he asked, as though there were any doubt.

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry. I would have left. I would have. But how could I leave you here?"

"You're staying?" he asked, eyes hungry and hopeful.

"Of course I am, you donut."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Is that your Hannah wig?" he wanted to know several minutes later.

"Long story," she said, trying to kiss him again.

"No, it's fine," he said, letting her, "this just reminds me of a recurring dream I used to have."

----------

(PS I just watched the Hannah Montana episode where Miley gets that awful kitty sweater--ummm...Miley and Oliver are TOTALLY cute together! And like, in the camping one where he's getting teased in the beginning and Miley (well I guess Lilly _was_ there, too) chases everyone off. Gotta love that. Umm...yeah, they are totally meant to be together!)


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver sat in the middle of Miley's stark living room; Lilly stared around in wonder. "It really does look bigger without furniture."

Miley sat with her arms twined around Oliver's. She was absent mindedly playing with his hair.

"What did your dad say when you told him you weren't coming?" Oliver asked, glancing at her.

"He was upset. But he and I both figure you're a good enough reason for me to stay." She grinned at him and kissed him lightly.

"Ugh," Lilly said in disgust, standing up. "Do I have to deal with this all summer?"

They laughed. "Oh absolutely."

"Oh boy," she sighed. "Beach anyone?"

"You know it."

"They don't have beaches in Tennessee," Oliver said as they walked outside.

"It's not the only thing in Malibu I'd miss," she answered.

They walked together into the sunset, laughing and sprinting towards the ocean.

Unlike the movies, however, the credits did not toll; this was just the beginning of something wonderful. The end was nowhere in sight.

THE END!

(PS hey sorry this took me forever to update, school just started a few days ago so I'm getting back into the swing of always having things to do. I don't really like this ending, and I just watched the episode of Friends that inspired the ending to this story like an hour ago, and I feel like there's more I could have modeled it after that would have made it better...suggestions (_constructive_ suggestions) are helpful...ummm yeah...that's all I really have to say...I've kind of run dry on Moliver ideas soo...maybe that new episode of Hannah Montana on Froday will help, eh?)

(PPS Ohh yeah! a couple of people asked--I didn't forget about you!--what the title means: I believe it is Latin for Love Conquers All...if that is incorrect, let me know...I think I got it right though. Peace OUT!)


End file.
